Recently, a significant trend in the development of technology related to semiconductor chips has been to reduce the size of semiconductor chips. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, the implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size, while including a plurality of pins, has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a fan-out package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing connection terminals outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
Recently, a technology for mounting various kinds of passive components such as a capacitor, and the like, on a lower surface of a fan-out semiconductor package in order to improve characteristics has been suggested. However, in this case, a limitation is generated in a space in which solder balls are mounted.